Goodbye Jay Walker
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Jay always thought that he would live a long life with his love... But life never works out how you want it to... One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been wanting to post this one shot for a while but I haven't had to time. I know what you're all thinking. Why kill Jay? Believe me I don't want to but I can't get rid of the idea. Review if you cried and tell me what you thought.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Jay ran like his life depended on it. It did. The Overlord was so close... So close to killing everyone... To killing his family. And Jay wouldn't allow that. His heart pounded as he sprinted up the stairs, desperately trying to reach the top of the tower. He heard Lloyd's laboured breathing above him as he fought his father... No, the Overlord.

Jay heard a scream as he was sent flying off of the building. He felt like he was falling in slow motion. Jay looked up to the sky and saw the love of his life, laughing at his demise. Tears pricked his eyes as he saw Lloyd shoot down their enemy. Before Jay closed his eyes, he saw his true loves eyes clear... And pure terror replace their playful sparkle.

At first, all Jay felt was a familiar warmth, but It soon spread throughout his body and burned like hell. His body felt numb, his heart felt heavy... And his lungs felt empty.

"JAY!" An anguished Kai roared as he saw his friend, his brother, collide with the solid ground. He heard his bones crunch, his lungs burst... His skull dent... Every sound was like an explosion in Kai's ears, torturing him.

Kai raced towards his fallen brother and knelt at his side, tears falling from his eyes as he saw the damage that was inflicted on Jay. His head had a huge dent in the side and was coated in a huge layer of bright red blood. His limbs were bent at unbelievable angles and three of his ribs stuck out of his body like sticks out of mud. Kai spread his fingers, searching for Jay's life saving pulse.

"K-Kai..." A weak voice spluttered as blood spilled from Jay's mouth. The blue ninja looked up at his brother, his normally energetic eyes, dimmed with pain.

"Jay! You're going to be okay..." Kai exclaimed as he tried to stem the blood flow from Jay's head.

"S-Stop... It's n-no use..." Jay mumbled weakly as he reached for Kai's hand. He clung to it like a lifeline.

"You're not going to die Jay!" Kai growled as he ripped off his mask and tried to tie it around Jay's head.

Jay simply shook his head, causing more blood to spurt from his wound.

"Jay please, let me help you..." Kai pleaded as he moved some of Jay's hair out of his blood coated face.

"N-No... T-Tell Nya I l-love her a-and I'm s-sorry..." Jay whispered as his breathing became slower.

"No Jay NO! You will tell her yourself! You're not dying!" Kai begged as he gripped Jay's hand.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jay mumbled as he began to close his eyes.

"JAY!" A high voice screeched as Nya dropped to Jay's side.

"Oh Jay... Jay please! You can't leave me!" Nya screamed as she held his bloody hand in her own warm one.

"I-I'm sorry N-Nya..." Jay stuttered as he coughed and trails of blood slid down his chin and onto his chest.

"Jay... I-" Nya began as she stroked Jay's face.

"I k-know... And I l-love you t-too..." Jay replied as a weak smile played at his lips.

Jay tilted his head forwards ever so slightly and touches his colourless, cold lips to Nya's warm, red lips...

Nya closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation.

"Remember... I-I will a-always love y-you... F-forever... You... a-and... I..." Jay whispered against her lips as his strong heart finally gave up, and his dancing blue eyes dulled and became glass orbs. His lungs emptied and he let out his last breath.

Jay's body fell limb against Nya's and his head lolled against her shoulder.

"Jay? No... NO!" Nya screamed as she shook Jays shoulders, desperately searching for any sign of life.

"NOOO!" Nya screeched as Kai pulled her away and hugged her, sobbing into each other's shoulders.

Jay's body lay cold and crumbled on the floor. No one could do anything to bring back the hyper ninja... No one could save Jay...

The legendary ninja sat around their demised friend as they mourned their brother...

 _ **The funeral.**_

Nya stood facing Jay's coffin, tears slowly falling down her cheeks, smudging her mascara. Nya made no effort to fix it and simply stared at her fallen love. Nya took a deep breath as she turned to face Jay's closest friends and family.

"Jay... He meant everything to me. It may have taken a while to see it but he meant everything to me... He still does. Jay will never leave us, he will always live on in our hearts. As long as we remember him he will always stay by our sides. Jay wasn't just my boyfriend... He was part of something much bigger... He was part of our dysfunctional family. Our family is special. We look out for each other... We save each other. B-But... I couldn't save Jay... Believe me I tried but... Jay gave up... My brave, strong Jay gave up to death. And he won't ever come back..." Nya cried as she held her gift to Jay tight in her hand.

"And Jay? I will always love you... No matter what..." Nya whispered as she placed a silver ring on Jay's cold, stiff finger.

"Goodbye my love..." Nya whispered as she dropped to her knees and sobbed in front of her true loves coffin.

She felt a warm pair of arms encircle her and lift her up off of the floor. As she cried, Nya heard her fellow family members saying their final farewell to their brother...

Goodbye Zaptrap...

Goodbye my fellow ninja...

Goodbye geek...

Goodbye brother...

 **Goodbye Jay Walker...**


	2. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
